FEAR CONFLICT: Land of Fantasy
by Aeos React
Summary: Alma's rage and her control of the Replica led to the downfall of humanity, with what is left desperately fighting, however, a gateway to a hidden world opens, which may be the hope humanity wishes for, but secrets about Alma may change things. Blood,gore
1. Prologue

I do not own Touhou Project or FEAR, and there may be some references and changes here and there.

FEAR CONFLICT: Land of Fantasy

It was like my father told me, the world has ended, and those who survived are fighting an unwinnable fight against them, against her.

It started with the incident in the city of Fairport, at the Armacham Technology Corporation or the ATC, where people sent to investigate the facility all went silent, then they said it had to do with the escape of a man named Paxton Fettel, and his army of soldiers.

My father and a team of trained combat troopers went in to take him down, and expected it to be a nice clean mission, with the objective being to kill Fettel, and then come home, that was it.

No.

That was not it.

It led to something worse.

Far, far worse.

They went up against the Replica army, all trained to the point where even the basic grunt of their army had more skill than a Delta Force operative, many of which died in great numbers at the hands of the Replica.

Then there was Armacham itself, which sent their people in to silence anyone who knew about the incident, even my father and his team, all in order to save face and their money.

Then, there was her.

Alma Wade, the death of the world.

She was a young girl in the past, though she had great psychic potential she did not want to use it, but the ATC had seen the benefits of such a thing and used her as she was the most powerful psychic they could find, and experimented with her in inhumane ways. Then they sealed her up and made her give birth to a psychic commander, namely Fettel, and when she tried to get free, they pulled her life support and killed her. However her spirit still lived, and was filled with hatred so overwhelmingly horrible that her own powers became terrifyingly powerful, and her pain, hatred, and rage were given physical form.

My father failed, he killed Fettel and managed to escape, but his team was killed, Alma took over, and the ATC Replica and weapons facilities fell under her control and even after killing all those who wronged her, her rage was eternal and she found a new outlet for her rage, which was the rest of humanity.

The world soon burned, in the span of ten years the Replica Armies under her command swept across the Earth, along with the creatures she created, and the world truly knew fear as they brutally killed all in their path, and the monstrosities of Alma killed untold numbers, and in ten years, her darkness had dropped the population to a mere billion, and the number kept going down.

However, at that time, humanity itself changed, the threat to their very existence causing changes in order to be able to survive, though this was a merely delaying the inevitable, thus everyone was born and trained to fight, the last of humanity driven to an island nation, a small place where a billion could never successfully fit, but by that time more had died and as many as possible came and the islands became a fortress.

The land that was named Japan, and where things would change.

* * *

"This is Shade-3, moving into the forest, along with Shades 5 and 7, we are going in," I said.

Maya Harlen, that's my name, my father said that he saved me from the Replica army and got me to safety, and soon I had trained myself in every way possible, and somehow (which my father said he could not explain), I had my father's special 'Slow-Mo' ability and was very strong and fast, and was trained to use many forms of weapons, with our people using standard equipment, stuff from gun shops, weapons we got from the replica, and even made our own weapons from what we got.

I was part of shade team, all of whom were armed with **Andra FD-99 Submachine guns and Seegert ACM46 pistols **and we were sent into a forest with a strange sort of energy coming from it, and as we reached the center we were suddenly caught in a sort of rift field and we disappeared through, and we had fourteen people and all of us were soon gone.

* * *

I finally got up to realize I was in a forest of some type, and I walked out to find myself gazing out at a land that was ….

…. _beautiful._

It was a truly breathtaking place, where the term beauty was not good enough to explain the land, which looked like a true paradise.

Shades 5 and 7 gazed out at the land, both girls like myself, though 5 was older looking and had black hair, 7 was my age and was a quiet, white-haired character, but an excellent shooter looked in awe at the land.

"What now," said 7.

"We go in, find out where we are, and find our way back, because there are things we need to do," I told them, and we soon headed off to find answers.

* * *

A dark mass of energy came from a spot close to where Maya had been, and from it came someone.

This someone being very short with long, dark black hair, a red outfit, barefoot with blood on the feet and legs, and had a wicked and very evil smile on its face.

Then it took its first steps, its target …..

….. those who it had followed in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Scarlet

A person woke up, and got up, balancing herself on a wall.

"Wait wall," said the girl.

The soldier saw that she was in a large building, a very large building.

Then she saw the others were up, a squad of four, all armed with submachine guns, wearing Delta combat uniforms and were all ready.

"Everyone, get moving, Null 6 go with 7, 9 your with me," said Null 3, the leader.

Null 3 and 9 went down one hall, 6 and 7 down another.

* * *

Remilia Scarlet was drinking tea while Sakuya was with her, Hong Meiling was watching the gate (who am I kidding she was fast asleep), Patchouli Knowledge was in her library, Flandre in her room.

None of them aware of what was going to happen, of the death that would occur in the deepest area of the mansion.

* * *

"This is Null 6, everything looks clear, and this place is huge, almost looks like we're in Europe, and there is very little light in here, nothing wrong and visor says everything is clear."

"Copy Null 6, be safe," said 3.

"Roger ma-"

Then the candles that allowed light all went out and then on the visors came what nobody wanted to appear.

"Unknown Signal"

"OH SHIT, EVERYONE EYES OPEN, GUNS ACTIVE, AND RUN," said 3.

The teams immediately booked it; suddenly the signals of the two groups went out.

* * *

6 and 7 went down a hall and went back to back, guns out, then they did the worst thing to do.

They split up.

One went down to one end of the hall, the other down the other hall, then briefly 6 was not watching 7 and then he turned back to look at 7 and saw she was gone, entirely gone.

Then he turned around, his senses screaming at him what was behind and as he looked he saw the horrifyingly familiar red dress, long black hair, bloodied feet of the one thing he knew was going to be the death of him.

He swung his gun up to fire-

Then he realized that his body was heavy and something wet was running down his chest at an alarming rate, and he realized that his body weighed a lot and everything was quickly going black.

He reached his hand to his chest and came up covered in blood, and then saw that there was something large jammed through his chest, only when he was at the last moments of life that he realized what it was.

7's sub-machine gun.

* * *

Null 3 and 9 were running like mad, and then saw that the candles in the hall had gone out.

"Shit"

Then they noticed a eerie wind blow through the hall, and then the unknown signal dominated the screen, and saw that for some reason there was paper blowing through the halls, which was strange, considering there was originally no paper in the hall or even in their part of the building, then 3 picked up a paper, and 9 came over to see.

At first, nothing was on the paper, nothing at all, then something appeared on the paper, it was red and flowing over it, then it began to spell words, and when it was done it said.

"CaN THEy sEE"

3 scanned the liquid with her bio-scanner, and confirmed that it was blood, and then to her horror found out that …..

…. _IT WAS 7'S BLOOD!_

She threw the paper away, and then for some reason the atmosphere around the two took on a surreal color, looking like it was a dull, malevolent orange color, and they both had been taught and trained about what it was, it usually signified _HER _presence.

Then the visor display became shaky and unstable, then in that brief instant, SHE was right in front of them.

Next was a massive pull of some sort, and 3 managed to grab onto a pillar but then saw as 9 was pulled away, and she let out one final scream as she was pulled into the darkness, and 3 screamed NOOOO.

3 then said, "SCREW THIS," and then brought the gun up, pointed the gun down the hall where 9 was dragged and then…..

….. RATATATATATATATATATATA!

* * *

Sakuya and Remilia heard the sound from deep within the mansion, in the library Patchouli heard the noise as well, even Meiling woke up upon hearing the noises, and it even reached the ears of Flandre in the basement.

Then, they all went to find out what was going on, Sakuya taking the lead.

* * *

3 kept her hand on the trigger, not stopping, and soon the gunfire tore into the wall, shooting up the walls floors, before the gun finally cut out, then she reloaded the gun and then saw that 9's gun was on the floor, and then grabbed it and ran down the halls at the highest speed, firing over her shoulder at what she knew was there.

She then came to the stairs which was a way down, and turned around,

WHAM!

A massive impact sent her down the stairs and slammed her straight into the pillar downstairs, leaving a very large indentation in the pillar and a large bloody scar in the pillar.

* * *

Sakuya soon appeared and then walked down a large hall, and then as she walked by a pillar, she noticed someone lying against a wall, carrying two strange weapons.

Sakuya walked over and looked at the person and then prodded the girl with her foot, and then saw the girl slowly move, and saw she wore some type of battle uniform and had a helmet and visor.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in this place," said Sakuya to the girl.

"I don't know, sitting against a pillar, holding two sub-machine guns, slowly dying from intense blood loss, waiting for a harbinger of death in the form of a small girl in a red dress to turn my body into soup, nothing else really," said the girl.

"Huh?" said Sakuya.

"Hey, Sakuya, what's going on," said her Mistress.

"I found this intruder, but she appears to be injured, quite badly to, and she is holding some strange weapons, and-," Sakuya had walked around to the other part of the pillar.

"Sakuya, what's wron-," Remilia also walked to the other side of the pillar.

There was blood on the pillar, as to be expected from an impact of that magnitude, except for one rather important detail …..

… blood was supposed to flow down, _NOT UP!_

The blood flowed straight up the pillar and then began to flow on the ceiling, then Sakuya and Remilia heard the sound of small footsteps going down a hall and then they both got a good look at who it was.

"Hey, who's the kid," said Remilia as a young girl in a red dress entered.

"This intruder did say something about a girl in a red dress, but she also said the girl was a 'harbinger of death', don't know why," said Sakuya.

"Huh, what's that supposed to even mea-?"

Remilia didn't finish as the girl was suddenly dragging along an obviously dead body behind her, then the girl lifted the body up with a single hand and they, including the very much terrified 3, watched as the girl then said something incoherent, and then the body …

…. blew open.

Skin fragments, blood, gore, gristle, and other parts came out in a way that was similar to a water balloon blowing apart, and soon only the tattered remains of the uniform and the practically destroyed body were left, and this was dropped to the floor revealing the liquefied organs mixed with blood, gore and fragments of the uniform sticking to the remains, which was a partially melted skeleton.

A knife went straight at the girl, and passed right through her, not even harming her in the least.

Then Sakuya disappeared having activated her ability to manipulate time, then reappeared and a large amount of knives soon flew at the girl, all simply phasing through.

Sakuya wasn't given another chance for anything as a large pillar fragment smashed her in the side, the specter tearing a whole pillar apart and flung it all right at her, though Sakuya avoided the attack.

Then a spear, glowing with energy, went right at the girl, who appeared to believe it would pass through her like the other attacks, like all other attacks have done …

…. It didn't.

The spear tore right through the girl, tearing a hole in her body, and from that hole came a horrible black liquid, so dark that it looked like pure darkness itself, then the spear detonated and the girl swallowed up by the blast.

The dark liquid was in a splatter mark in the center of the room, Remilia Scarlet hovered up and examined her work, but noting that this was the first time her attack did what it did to a ghost, though she sensed a darkness coming from it, she just thought of it as a dark spirit that needed to be shown it's place.

What she saw was wrong, the dark liquid had a horrible smell and feel to it, which caused her to back away from the spot.

Then she noticed the liquid start vibrating like mad, to the point that it soon looked like a field of unknown energy was around the liquid, then from the center, something came up from the liquid.

Remilia was backing away in shock as the ghost she thought she defeated came right up from the black liquid, the liquid covering some parts of her body.

Then the ghost roared.

RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The ghost roared at such a volume, releasing so much energy of such darkness, that a tsunami of sheer killing intent tore through the whole mansion and out a distance from the mansion, and many areas were torn apart within the mansion, and then the ghost tore so many pillars of and then shot them all at Remilia, but Remilia was fast enough to avoid the attack, but then the ghost took and fired the whole wall, and it slammed into and practically crushed Remilia.

Then multiple bullets of magic slammed into the ghost, forcing her back, and a larger blast sent her flying straight into a wall, and Patchoulli and Meiling made their entrance, though this did not last long as the wall next to them was torn off and slammed straight into them, though they managed to get up and launched a large wave of bullets, which smashed into the ghost, then it responded with its own attack, drawing in a massive dark bubble of phsychic energies, and then released it forward and then it detonated, releasing a blast of such dark and terrible power that everything touched suddenly disintegrated, most of the walls, floors, and what else disappearing, the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion being blown in many directions and with many bruises, cuts and burns on their bodies, barely surviving the attack.

Then the ghost turned to the soldier, who had been smashed through the pillar and was bleeding all over, and the ghost carried a big chunk of pillar, and then levitated it up, causing it to vibrate violently as the dark aura of the liquid came over it and it was almost ready to fly.

Then the ghost exploded in a very large blast.

The fragment went flying elsewhere and soon Flandre came onto the scene, flying in and using her destructive power to destroy the ghost that hurt her sister and the other-!

RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The ghost was back and this time covered in an aura of incredibly dark energy, then the ghost released an intense amount of energy and then the walls, floors and the ceilings were torn out, and formed into a massive and dark energy infested ball of mass the size of a house and then let the whole thing fly.

The whole thing landed right on top of Flandre.

"FLANDRE!" screamed Remilia as she saw her sister being crushed by the enormous mass.

Remilia then had enough and took out one of her spell-cards.

Then a massive amount of spheres, needles and more charged with magic energy smashed into the girl, and the girl let out howls and screams of multiple types, before one massive scream topped them all and the ghost soon completely disappeared in a shroud of dark black smoke.

The battle was over, but the ghost had left her mark.

* * *

Remilia dug through the debris but then saw as Flandre pounded her way out, injured a bit badly but otherwise still alive, and capable of walking.

Sakuya, Patchouli and Meiling were soon up, and all focused on the soldier.

Who was in worse shape than them, as one of her legs had been crushed by a large piece of debris, her left arm torn up and bleeding large amounts, and a large piece of ceramic was imbedded in her stomach, and was bleeding from the mouth in a rather large amount.

In the end, Sakuya took the girl to a room in the undamaged area of the mansion, Patchouli put up anti-spirit wards, Flandre healed up and went back to her room, and Meiling was back outside, now wide awake, not wanting the spectral nightmare to return.

As for Remilia, she was in her throne room, sitting in her chair thinking only one thing:

"_What the HELL was THAT?"_

Authors not:

Remilia defeats Alma, but Alma left her first mark, and more will soon come.


End file.
